High School SweetheartsKataang
by SaraHeartsKataang
Summary: KataraxAang story. Katara likes Aang. Aang likes Katara. Neither know each others feelings. Yeah i'm bad at these summaries. Just read it. you wont regret it. sequel is up, its called Small Smiles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer;; I don't own avatar or anything from avatar sept this story. It came from my imagination!! Wooo.

Okay this is like my 4th Fan-Fic!! Of course its about Kataang, I mean come on what else would it be about! Well Aang and Toph are in 11th grade 16yrs. old, Katara is also in 11th grade 17yrs. old, Sokka is in 12th grade 19yrs. old!!! In Kataras point of view

As I looked through my photo album I noticed that Aang was in every picture!! Aang and I have been best friends ever since, I think it was right after mom died! Mom died when I was 2 so yea Aang and me have been Best friend for 15 yrs! 15 YEARS! Wow I never realized it's been that long!! We share all our secrets, we tell each other everything! Well almost everything, I mean I kinda, I guess, Well I just like him... ALOT!!_ Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

My cell played from by my computer desk. I got up to look at who was calling! "Aang!" I lightly yelled smiling. "Hey!" I said as I answered the phone. "Hey, what ya doin to night?" Aang asked on the other end. "Well hmm its Friday night, im 17 and have a car, Uhhh im going...no where!" I laughed. "Good cas were going to the carnival!" he told me excitedly." I'll pick you up at 5, bye!" I hung up and looked at the clock 4:25! "Dang I gotta get a cute outfit!" I told myself! I searched my closet not really finding anything good! But I managed to find a black denim miniskirt, a white tank top, with white leggings with black polka dots! I topped it off with uggs and a white and black necklace!!! I looked in the mirror "Man I look hot!!" I told myself! "Uh where do you think your going?" Sokka asked me and he stood in my doorway.

"Well im going out!!" I told him with attitude. "With who?" he asked me. Ding-dong the doorbell played. I shoved him and walked past him, right before I opened the door "Aang!" As I looked around I began to panic! Searching the crowds of heads to see if one was bald with a blue Arrow, NOTHING!!! "Aang!! Aang!! Aang!!" I felt a pair of hands grab my waist from behind, I turned around to see Aang they're smiling! I smacked him hard in the arm! "Where did you go? You scared the crap out of me!!" I yelled at him. He just took my hand, smiling, and began to walk towards the woods! "Where are we going?" He gave no answer, just kept on walking. Finally we stopped at a tall oak tree, that's branches draped over a crystal blue river! I gasped out the beautiful sight, he began to climb up the tree, and I followed him. Once we were settled we were sitting above the river on the smooth brown branches. I looked around "How did you find this place?" I asked, "What you don't think I have connections, I can find something rather easily in this town!" He told me in a rather mysterious voice, I laughed! "Hey Katara? Can I do something? And promise me you wont get mad?" he asked me quietly "Uh yea I guess!" I told him "Okay close your eyes, and look at me!" I gave him a confused look, "Okay" I said more confused then anything! And slowly every so slowly I felt his breath get closer and closer, and then it hit me, well not latterly, but his lips were on my mine!! 'Crap what do I do?? Do I kiss him back? Do I push away' was all that I could think! I still didn't know what to do so I juss sat there, although it felt like forever until he pulled away, it was only maybe 2 seconds!

"Aang? Did you…why did…. huh?" I said trying to figure out what I wanted to say but it all came out, well, wrong!  
"Are you mad?" was all he could say with a smile. I thought, was I mad?? NO!! I wasn't mad at all, but I was confused, does this mean he likes me or is he just messing with me…or maybe he was…"Katara?" Aang called my name.

I looked up at him and smiled! I leaned over and kissed him, but it was short, just enough to show that I was happy and enjoyed the kiss. And with that I climbed off the tree and began to walk toward the carnival "Come on, you!" I called back to him. He was soon up to me, walking next me, everything was quiet, and neither of us knew what to say. When we got near the carnival, we saw Zuko.

He was eyeing me, I thought that EWW that's nasty but, then I relised this would be the perfect way to get Aang jealous and give him that extra boost to make a move on me. I walk up to Zuko, still not sure what I was going to say. But before I was able to get fully up to Zuko, I felt someone's hand grab mine, and his figures were intertwined with mine. I turned around and saw Aang smiling, like he knew what I was going to do!! I laughed and moved up to him. "What do you think your dong?" I whispered in his ear. He smiled, "Stopping the jealousy before it starts!" He whispered, which sent a chill down my spine. I smiled and he began to walk towards my house, I smiled more, I couldn't stop smiling, it was like a spell. A love spell?


	2. Chapter 2

"Aang…s-sto-p, Aang stop" I laughed "Owww Aang please stop" I tried to catch her breath. Sokka came barging in my room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!!" Sokka screamed "Are you guys freaking insane-" he stop yelling when he found me and Aang fully clothed with confused faces.

"Sokka what are you screaming for?" I asked quite annoyed. "You where…. and he was…I heard…you screamed.and…so you wernt?!" Sokka asked confusingly "Oh my GOD! Sokka NO!!" My was as red as and apple from what Sokka was referring to, once Aang caught on, his face was more red then Mine.

"Then why were screaming?" Sokka asked trying to figure out what went on. "Cas Aang was tickling me, Sokka juss get out before you make your self look more stupid. Sokka looked at them suspiciously and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. I began to laugh, not because I thought the situation was funny, but because Aang was tickling me again. "Aang, s-s-to-p, I..I…cant bre-breath." I said breathless, Aang stopped tickling me and laughed. Before i could catch my breath from laughing he kissed me, and latterly took my breath completely away. When we broke, my breathing was heavy, but I loved the feeling he gave me when we kissed.

"Aang?" I asked once her breath was back to normal. "Hmmm" Aang said not looking up for his gaze on the pictures of him and me at the dance last year. "What would you call us? Like friends, best friends, friends with benefits….boyfriend, girlfriend….she kind of chocked out the last words. Aang looked up at me and smiled. "I don't know what do you want us to be?" Aang asked slyly. I laughed "Well, I guess, you could call us best friends, unless you want us to be more." Aang made a frown, but was quickly replaced by a smile, he leaned in a kissed me again, but more passionately, my god was that one hell of a kiss!! This took my breath away, geez before he kissed when I was already breathless, but I was fine, my god!! He's one hell of a kisser! Then he leaned over to my ear and whispered "I want to be more!" Then got up a began walking to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow." And he was gone.

"More, huh?" I txted to him over my pink razor cell phone. I put my cell down and started my laptop. By the time my laptop was on and the internet connection was ready, my cell began to ring.

You make me so hot, Make me wanna drop, You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop, I can hardly breathe, You make me wanna scream, You're so fabulous, You're so good to me Baby Baby, You're so good to me Baby Baby

I forgot that I a had changed my ringtone to 'hot' by Avril. I flipped my phone and read out loud, "Yeah, so, will you marry me be my girlfriend?" FINALLY!! My smile was so wide my cheeks began to hurt, but I just wouldn't stop smiling. "Well I guess, since you asked so nicely, I would luv to be." I txted back. Although I wanted to scream of joy, I restrained my self so Sokka wouldn't hear me. I would hate to think about what would happen if he found out me and Aang were 'going out'. I logged on to AIM, and saw that Toph, Zuko, Azula, Mia, Sokka, Suki, & Yue were on. 'Hmm..who should I tell first? Toph' I clicked on Tophs name and began a IM with her

WaterBabe101:Hey Toph!  
Earthkicksanus: Hey Sugarqueen, whats up?  
WaterBabe101: Nothing much, juss got a new boyfriend, lol  
Earthkicksanus: Wow, you make it sound like a game, who?  
WaterBabe101: I'm not saying, guess, you know him  
Earthkicksanus: Zuko?  
WaterBabe101: wth? No  
Earthkicksanus: umm Haru?  
WaterBabe101: NO!! He's an anushole  
Earthkicksanus: lol, umm Teo? Jet? Foamy?  
WaterBabe101: NO! NO! & NO!  
Earthkicksanus: Then who?  
WaterBabe101: He's bald, grey eyes, blue arrows, sexy body??  
EarthKicksAnus: Way to go sugarqueen! What did you do bribe him with sex?  
WaterBabe101: LMAO! No he asked me today. Over a txt message. Lol  
EarthKicksAnus: Wow! So does Sokka know?  
WaterBabe101: NO! I'm afraid of what he'll do. Lol  
EarthKicksAnus: lol, true, well I'll talk to you later my royal pain in the paper clips are calling for me.  
WaterBabe101: lol, kk, bye.  
EarthKicksAnus has logged off!

I switched my computer to Standby, threw my bathing suit on, grabbed my towel and cell and headed outside to the in-ground pool. I put my towel and cell on the chair and jumped into the deep-end. Holy crap was it cold, but I got used to it after a few min.  
I guess after about 10-15 min. of swimming the back-gate swong open, I did'nt bother to look who it was just went on swimming. When I finally decided to see who was there, it was Aang siting on the chair watching me. I laughed "What are you doing?" He smiled and took off his shirt, dang look at that body!! When his shirt was off I quickly looked away, flushed, he laughed and jumped in. He came up to me and splashed me, I splashed him back, this kept on going and going, until I was begging to lose, he walked up to me and gave me a kiss "Either way, lose or win, I still love you" he whispered in my ear and then began to trail kisses down my neck. "Aang." I said weakly  
"Aang, come on, we should'nt, not here." Even I could hear in my voice how much I didn't want him to stop. "Aang what if Sokka finds us." He trailed the kissed back up to my mouth and kissed me. Then he stopped. "Okay! But hes gonna find out eventually." 


	3. Chapter 3

_umm yeah so heres chapter 3? Like i said before me no own Avatar (_

_You make me so hot, Make me wanna drop, You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop, I can hardly breathe, You make me wanna scream, You're so fabulous, You're so good to me Baby Baby, You're so good to me Baby Baby._

My cell rang, I knew it was Aang by the ringtone, but I let it ring. I didn't answer it. it rang again. I answered it. Hello. Nah. Sorry. cough. I don't feel good. cough cough. talk later. hang up. giggle. "Aang wanted me to come over." I told Zuko. He smiled and kissed me, I made it more passonit. He thanked me for staying. I kissed him. What was I doing? I really like Aang, and im going out with him, then why the hell am I here on my zuko's couch, making out. I don't know.

_You make me so hot, Make me wanna drop, You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop, I can hardly breathe, You make me wanna scream, You're so fabulous, You're so good to me Baby Baby, You're so good to me Baby Baby._

"Hello?" I answered my cell. "Hey Katara, where are you?" Aang asked on the other line. "Home, why?" I told him. "Oh, okay see you tomorrow at school." He hung up sounding disapponted.

I walked up to Aang and gave him a sweet kiss. "Hey." I said kissing him again. As if nothing happened yesturday. As if I was never at Zuko's, making out with Zuko, not Aang. He didn't longen the kiss, somthings wrong. "What's the matter?" I asked innocently. He rasied his eyebrow, but lowered it, as if he waqs about to say something smart. "Nothing." He answered feelingless. "Hey twinkletoes sugarqueen." Toph said as she walked by. Aang said his goodbyes and ran after Toph. "Huh?" I said out loud to myself. I ran to catch up with them, but keep my space so they wouldn't know I was there.

"Hey Toph!" Aang said. "Hey Twinkletoes! Whats up?" Toph saif knowing something was up. "Do you know where Katara was yesturday?" He asked her. Toph stoped, wide eyed, then began to walk again. "Um no, no, don't know, why?" She said. Thank you Toph, please keep your mouth shut, please. "Oh well I called her and she said she didn't feel good, so….RING the bell rang, "Crap" I ran to Math, I'll find out what happened later today.

Finally the best part of the day, the end of school. I saw Aang over at his locker putting away books from his grey bookbag. I walked up and wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Hey Aang." I said breathing in his clone. "Hey." He said with very little feeling. "Why did you leave me this morning? Whats going on with you and Toph? Something I should know?" I said playing around at first. But then I thought about it. "Well, I want to know?" I asked with annoyence. "Katara, please." Aang said as he unwrapped my arms and began to walk to gym. "Aang Nomad! Come back here, what do you mean PLEASE?" I said as I began to follow. He turned around walk up to me, I could clearly tell he was extreamly upset. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Where were you sunday?" He asked me. Crap! He knows! Lie or tell the truth? "I told you already I was sick!" In his eyes there was so much hurt and confussion. Seems like everytime I talk lie I hurt him more. "Okay? Well when your done with lying to me and your done messing around with Zuko, tell me. I love you Katara, but if being with Zuko makes you happy, then im happy for you, but your lying is killing me,I cant handle that when I love you so much. im sorry. Maybe it be better if just remaind friends, for now atleast. im sorry" Tears were filling his eyes, he gave me a kiss on the check said bye and walked off to the gym. Hot salty tears were streaming down my face.

So jaw dropping?? lol, what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

okay well umm heres the next chapter...

unfortunatly i still dont own avatar [

Sorry but the long wait, this summer has been soo busy. But now i have this chapter up. && maybe i'll get the nex chapter up next week.

I also have a new story coming up its called Avatar Aangs finding love Nation Wide its one of those Bachler shows sept in the avatar world. Yeah so check it out when you see it.

okay heres chapter 4

ENJOY

I didn't go to school

Tuesday; nope soar throat.

Wednesday; nope headache.

Thursday, by Thursday I ran out of excuses; nope Heart ache.

But by Friday Gran-Gran had finally realized that I wasn't sick. She made me go to school. I walked down the hallway. Passing couples holding hand, kissing, hugging, I can't take this. I walked faster knowing I was going to pass Aang's locker. He was smiling, laughing, & talking to Toph. I slowed down and began to walk towards them. If he's fine then I have to put on a smile and fake some laughs. No big deal. "Hey Katara." Toph said a little to happy for her normal self. "Hey Toph." I said to her then turned to Aang. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Hey." He said first, I closed my mouth, it felt like there was a block of ice in my throat, tears were welling up, and I forced a smile "Hey." I choked out. He could tell I was about to cry, he gave me the sorry but it's for the better look. "Okay well, new subject." Toph said knowing things were screwy. "Guess who I have with a date tonight?" She said giddy. I turned to her, forcing once again another smile, the ice block was begging to melt. "Um, Teo?" I asked. She smiled "Nope. You know him very well. && he lives very close to you." My heart stopped. Aang. No he wouldn't. Maybe its revenge. Maybe that's why he broke up with me. For her.

The ice block was back. The smile was gone. The tears were filling my eyes, close to falling. "Aang?" I chocked out. The tears are falling. "NO! Twinkle Toes is your property. Its Sokka." I smiled. It wasn't forced. I wiped the tears that fell away. "Oh cool." I told her relived. WHAT! "Wait Sokka, my brother, meat head Sokka?" I asked, Toph laughed. "Yeah, were going to the movies. Well im gonna go…umm…to the bathroom." She either wanted to go see Sokka or she wanted Aang and me to talk. I think it the Aang and me thing.

Aang motioned for me to follow, so I did. We ended up in an empty band room, music notes danced on the walls and instruments around the room. "Katara are you okay, you were out almost the whole week." He asked. The bell rang it quickly got quiet, the only thing heard was the small sounds of people walking and talking out in the hallways. I looked down at my sandals. Trying to figure out what I wanted to say. "Katara?" He called my name. I looked up "No." I told him. "What you feel sick. Want me to bring you to the nurse?" He smiled with concern. "No" I shook my head "She wont be able to help me." I chocked. "Well you can lay down, that will help." He leaned in and felt my forehead, his palm was cold. "Aang I have laid down for 3 days, I still feel like crap." I frowned. "Well maybe you should see a doctor." He told me. Could he really be this dense? "No Aang. NO one can fix this problem." I sighed, "Only you can." His smile disappeared. He closed his eyes. I could see a tear escape from the corner of his eye. He opened his eyes, the hurt was back. "Katara, why?" he asked not looking at me. "Why what?" I asked confused. "Why are you doing this? Do you know how much it hurt to hear that you were over Zukos? And then for you to lie about it to me. Why?" two tears escaped from both eyes. I stayed silent. Tears were now cascading down my checks. "Katara, please tell me, why, did I do something wrong, tell me?" He asked, now more tars wer falling. but not as hard as mine. "I don't know Aang, I really don't know, I guess curiosity, I don't know. But what I do know is that' I screwed up. I love you. And im sorry for causing you so much pain. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I screwed it up. And now I just hope and pray that you'll give me a second chance so I can show you how much I really love you and promise that to never hurt you again." I looked up at him. I wiped his tears away. "Will you give me another chance?"

Sry its short

hmmm will aang give her another chance??

review please, danke(thanks)


	5. Chapter 5

Umm KK heres Chapter 5--might be the last chapter--

He walked to the door and opened it. "We should get to class." He said sadly. I frowned he wasn't giving me another chance. "So I guess that's a no." I asked while I walked out the door passing him. He closed the door behind him "I don't know, give me sometime to think." He smiled. I smiled to I gave him a light kiss. Leaned over to his ear "Mine or not im still going to love you." I whispered in his ear and walked to class. I couldn't wait till the end of the day. I know Aangs gonna give me a second chance, atleast I hope he does.

The day seemed to go by so slowly. Everything just seemed longer. But I finally came Friday afternoon was here, and Aang was going to give me his answer. One problem. Where the hell is Aang? I waited at his locker. He didn't come, I cant wait here forever. Oh well I'll call him later. As I drove home I got an idea I'll stop by his house. I rang the doorbell, Gyotso answered "hey Katara, Aang hasn't gotten home yet, you can wait up in his room though." He told me when he answered the door. "Okay thank you." I said as began to walk up the staires. Half way there I turned around "If you don't mind please don't tell him im here." He smiled "Sure." He answered. I loved Aangs room it always gave off the happy-happy-joy-joy feeling. Aang's bed sheets were the best part of his room. The gray power ranger danced all over his sheets. 16 and power rangers still on his bed. I smiles. I plopped down on his bed and smiled in his sent. About 10 min. later I herd the door open and Aang call to Gyotso saying he was home and was headed up to his room. I sat cross legged on his bed facing the door.

He walked in a just stared at me. "Uh, hi." He sounded confussed. I smiled, got up, and gave him a sweet kiss, I guess it took him by surprise, but he quickly increased the kiss. thats a good sign We broke. "Hi" I smiled and Kissed him again, this time some how we ended up on his bed. I felt his tounge tickle my bottom lip, I opened my mouth his tounge came in, and he explored my mouth. I moaned. But I guess it was a little to loud. Sokka came barging in my room. "Aang get off my sister! Now! Get off her!! Aang!! Katara." I forgot that Sokka was over here helping gyotso build some house thingy in the backyard. Aang broke away and whispered to me "Wow." He smiled. "Yeah." I smiled back. He got off me and looked at Sokka "Yes do you want something." He asked Sokka. I sat up. Oh crap he did not just say that. Sokkas going to kill him. "Yes I do want something. Keep the fuck off my sister, you lil horny basterd" He yelled. Aang didn't even flinch. I laughed. "Why the hell are you laughing?" he yelled at me. I laughed harder. Aang got up and gently pushed Sokka into the hallway, walked back into the room and right before closing the door "Dont worry Sokka I have protection. He locked it. Sokka was screaming on the other side off the door. Aang came back over to me and kissed me "Now where were we." He manged to say through the kiss.

Okay well I'm debating if this should be the last chapter.

Do you guys want me to continue or leave it at that?


	6. Contuine?

Okay well i starting writing a new story called "Small Smiles" and after I wrote the first chapter i relized it could fit in with the "High School Sweet Hearts" story, but like about a year and half later (like a squel) Would you like me to make it fit in with HSSH or do it as a completly different story? Just tell me what you think. Beacuse i can go either way.


End file.
